Iron Wolf: Demons Within/Easy Come Easy Go
Years later, Locke is seen sitting on the couch watching TV, when suddenly his cellphone goes off. The scene mirrors that of chapter 4. He answers it, followed by a long silence and eventually a I'm coming. He drives through the town, to eventually arrive at the hospital. He rushes through the hallway, asking where his wife is, ultimately finding her room. Once he stepped into the doorway, he froze, seeing Hannah in the hospital bed with her head in her hands. The doctor affirms Locke must be the husband and brings the bad news, cancer. After explaining that a tumor in her head caused her to faint, leading to the discovery of said tumor, Locke asks if it's treatable. The doctor hesitates, saying it is, but due to problems in the country, the health care insurance will not cover the operation. Without hesitation, Locke says he will cover it, but the doctor is skeptical showing the number to Locke. It cuts to a few hours later, with both Locke and Hannah in eachother arms devestated. It flashes to a brief scene of another meeting between Locke's crew and someone else, again resulting in a bloodshed. It then switches to Locke at his home in front of his desk, crossing out the name of a connection with a red marker, revealing a document with all his connections, showing about two-third crossed out with red. His phone buzzes and Locke picks it up. JJ tells him that some punks raided Ebrahim's house, killing him and scrapping a large amount of resources. Locke pulls the phone away without responding and his head drops onto the desk. The scene transitions into Locke's head onto a bar. The bartender asks him to shape up, but Locke only says to pour him another drink. A time lapse of him at the hospital, in front of his desk and at the bar repeats a few times, slowly revealing Locke's change into bitterness. However, one day while Locke is once again arguing with the bartender about something ridiculous, a man calls for Locke, who looks up to see JJ. He says long time no see to Locke, who replies that they've indeed not seen eachother for a while. JJ tells him that after they had severed ties, he wondered what happened, eventually learning what was going on. Locke retreats back into his shell, taking a gulp from his drink. JJ tells him directly, that he knows he needs to money and proceeds to show a contract of ARES Private Military Company. He reveals that he has joined the PMC and says that he can offer him the same contract, which is enough to support the treatment. While hesitating at first, Locke smiles in relief and gives JJ a firm handshake, saying more about his appreciation than a thousend words. It shows one last brief moment between Locke and Hannah, with Locke explaining that he is going away to support her. Weakened by the chemo, Hannah struggles to respond but instead asks for a pen and note, writing something down and giving it to Locke. In scribbly lettres, it says: "You are my hero".